


Taste of Two

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established poly, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo is... very fond of the taste of both of his lovers.





	Taste of Two

She’s learned to not say she’s had enough. For one, Kylo doesn’t listen and sees it as a personal challenge, and for two… that would deprive herself of more pleasure to be had. Somehow, perhaps with his Force abilities, Kylo always knows when she’s truly had enough.

Even then, he doesn’t leave her the moment the last peak ebbs, but he continues to touch, stroke, kiss, and lick her until she feels like the edges of wherever she’s lying and her have melted into one. Until the breathing of their other - more easily tired - lover is all that keeps her chest going, and the tingles and dark sparkles soothe her almost to sleep.

It doesn’t always end this way, but more often than not. Sometimes she wonders if she was brought to their bed simply to give Ren more to sate his appetite with. Hux is by no means a slack lover, but he’s - from her experience - as long-lived as most men. He cradles her in his arms after he’s finished in her, his keen and cruel hands plucking at her breasts. Hux loves her nipples, loves to pinch them proud for Kylo’s full lips to suckle and wicked tongue and teeth to tease. He loves to hook their legs together, and pull her thighs wide for their tousle-haired lover to delve between.

He loves it, he says, between the slurping, sucking, swallowing. Loves to taste them together, as he wraps his lips around hers and drinks her almost dry. That tongue that squirms so keenly inside her, and the pressure of his gulps that make her pleasure ebb and wane. 

The both of them. Sometimes all three. Sometimes she’ll have one in either hole, as they try to poke so deeply into her that they feel like they meet in her middle, or she’ll be stretched so wide and wet around their frantic thrusts that she feels like she’ll explode. The seed of them inside of her, and fingers that swirl around in her like they’re scooping the sugary treat from the inside of a tall glass of too-indulgent dessert. Fingers, or a tongue, and the pressure on her clit… nose against her ear, hot breath on her throat as their General purrs his sultry, sleepy sex right into her ear…

Her nails in his shoulders, or tangled in Hux’s hair. Her feet drawing lines up the sheets, her moans too loud over the sound of his attentions. So many hands. So many lips. So much pleasure. 

She’ll ache tomorrow. She loves it.


End file.
